Fake Faith
by Ferra Rii
Summary: For IHAFest April : Pengabdian―Ia hanyalah seorang Raja, yang mempertanyakan arti pengabdiannya sebagai pemimpin. Trump-card!AU/No plot


.

"Hei Arthur. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Lelaki dengan jubah biru yang tengah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jam-nya yang bersepuh emas itu bertanya kepada seorang dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ yang sedang menyesap teh di depannya.

"Tentang?"

"Apa artinya menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik?"

Pertanyaan yang lazim untuk ditanyakan, terutama apabila orang yang bertanya itu adalah seorang Raja muda yang baru saja naik takhta. Raja muda yang perlu banyak bimbingan untuk bertarung melawan keadaan korup di _Kingdom__ of Spade_ ini.

"Kalau begitu, definisikan padaku seorang pemimpin yang baik menurut sepengetahuanmu."

_King of Spade_ tersebut mengernyit pelan. Yah, ia tahu bahwa sang _Queen of Spade_ yang berada di depannya ini memang lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya yang baru saja naik takhta secara kebetulan menjadi seorang raja, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sepertinya tak akan dijawab dengan baik oleh sang Ratu. Tapi menentang pun juga tak bisa, sebab sang Ratu di depannya ini memang jauh lebih bijak daripadanya.

Dan lebih baik ia ikuti saja, daripada ia salah arah dalam memerintah.

"Bagiku, seorang pemimpin yang baik adalah mereka yang peduli dengan rakyatnya," Alfred, sang _King of Spade_ itu, mulai berbicara, "seorang pemimpin yang dengan sepenuh hatinya mengabdi untuk rakyatnya, dan membiarkan urusan pribadinya terletak pada nomor kesekian. Seorang yang mau mendengarkan aspirasi rakyatnya, dan mau menjalankan aspirasi tersebut."

Suasana ruangan itu terdiam untuk sementara waktu, dan hanya bunyi jam yang berdetak pelan dari sudut ruangan yang terdengar. _King of Spade_ itu pun kembali melirik pada jam bersepuh emasnya, sementara sang _Queen of Spade_ mulai menyeruput teh-nya kembali. Dalam hatinya, sang Raja mulai kalut. Apakah jawabannya berhasil memuaskan sang Ratu? Ataukah salah? Bagaimana yang harus ia jawab jika ia salah?

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jawabanku. Apakah itu benar?"

_Queen of Spade_ itu tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Raja-nya, "Oh tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa berkata apakah jawabanmu itu benar apa salah, karena itulah keyakinanmu tentang pemimpin yang baik."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tentu sama seperti keyakinanmu itukan: Mengabdilah untuk rakyatmu."

* * *

**Fake Faith**

_._

_For IHAFest April : Pengabdian_

_._

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Trump-Card!AU/Nggak jelas/No plot/Un-beta-ed

* * *

Selamat datang di _Kingdom__ of Spade_.

Sebuah kerajaan yang korup, dimana pertentangan serta permainan politik kotor bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Maklumlah, menjadi kerajaan yang paling berkuasa di _World of Trumps_ ini memang membuat persaingan semakin tinggi karena semua orang ingin menjadi yang terutama di kerajaan ini.

Dan salah satu orang yang beruntung untuk menjadi raja itu adalah Alfred F. Jones.

Hanya saja, sayangnya ia masih kurang pengalaman.

Tetapi ia bukanlah seorang yang semena-mena. Pemikirannya yang polos selalu berkata bahwa 'Keadilan lah yang terutama. Maka jika ia adalah seorang pemimpin, ia harus menjadi seorang yang adil juga, karena ialah yang terutama' dan hanya itulah yang ia pegang, selain daripada pengetahuan yang selama ini sudah ia pelajari.

Namun semua pengetahuan dalam buku-buku itu masih tetap tak cukup untuk meyakinkannya. Untuk meyakinkannya, ia harus melakukannya secara nyata, dan harus menjadi seorang yang mau mendengarkan rakyatnya.

Atau seperti itulah yang ia yakini.

Permasalahannya adalah, ia masih tak bisa meyakini keyakinannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, karena di sekitarnya adalah orang-orang yang tak memiliki pendirian terhadap komitmen-komitmen mereka. Pidato-pidato indah mereka, tapi nyatanya mereka hanyalah satu orang korup untuk dikoleksi para pemerintah.

Dan selayaknya seorang Alfred F. Jones alias _King of Spade_ yang sekarang, ia harus menegakkan keadilan. Membersihkan pemerintahan yang korup ini dan memajukan rakyatnya, terutama mereka, kaum yang masih agak terbelakang.

Tapi tentu, berhubung ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah di kolam besar yang kotor, maka setidaknya, ia harus bisa mendapat dukungan dari seorang yang benar-benar berkuasa.

Yaitu Arthur Kirkland, _Queen of Spade_.

Seorang yang paling ia percaya, dan seorang yang hanya akan menjadi kepercayaannya hingga akhir hidupnya. Toh nyatanya, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai _Queen of Spade_ itu terbukti seorang yang bijak, dan benar-benar melakukan , seorang yang selalu berbakti akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Karenanya, hanya Arthur lah satu-satunya orang yang mau ia dengar dalam berbagai pendapat.

– ・–

Hari demi hari, lalu bergulir hingga ke minggu, bulan, dan akhirnya tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Semua orang setuju bahwa pemimpin mereka kali ini adalah seorang yang berani dan begitu besar pengabdiannya bagi rakyat. Semua orang begitu mencintai pemimpin yang benar-benar mengutamakan kepentingan semua orang ketimbang dirinya sendiri, dan semua orang pun takut kepadanya.

Namun sang Raja, tetap tak pernah berhenti bertanya kepada dirinya. Apakah semuanya itu hanya pujian dan elu-eluan kosong? Ataukah sungguhan?

Ia tak tahu, dan untuk meyakinkannya, ia harus bertanya kepada Ratu-nya.

"Arthur."

Sang Ratu yang tengah merawat mawar birunya tersebut menoleh kepada sang Raja yang datang kepadanya dengan tampang kusut, "Ya?" dan begitu ia melihat bahwa tampang sang Raja yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, ia pun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Alfred mendesah pelan, "aku masih mempertanyakan pengabdianku selama ini."

"Apa kau tak tahu bahwa seluruh negeri ini begitu mencintaimu, sama seperti aku mencintaimu?" lagi, senyuman hangat itu keluar dari wajah manis sang Ratu, "Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanmukan?"

"Tetap saja aku tak merasa yakin, dan terlebih…" Alfred menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mencoba mengutarkan susunan kalimat yang tepat, "…aku masih bingung dan tak mengerti. Apakah yang kulakukan ini sudah benar?"

Arthur menyinggungkan senyum kecilnya kepada King of Spade tersebut, "Wah, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan padaku pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab?" lalu tertawa kepada sang Raja yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Maaf Alfred, tapi itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak punya jawabannya." Arthur, nama Ratu tersebut, kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk merawat mawarnya, "Sekarang pergilah keluar."

"Eh?"

"Ya, pergi keluar. Kesana, atau entah kemana saja yang kau mau untuk mencari jawabannya." kembali, Arthur berkata kepada sang Raja yang masih nampak kebingungan, "rakyatmu berada diluarsana. Tidak disini. Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana jawabannya maka pergilah ke tempat jawaban itu berada, bukannya hanya tinggal di tempat dimana jawaban berada jauh darimu."

Gurat wajah kebingungan nampak di wajah _King of Spade _tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Jadi aku harus begitu?"

"Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau kau tetap disini dan kau tetap tak bisa menemukan jawabannya, maka bukankah lebih baik keluar dari sini?" masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mawar-mawar birunya, Arthur berkata, "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, maka sekarang pun aku sudah melangkah ke luar pintusanadan segera mencari jawabannya."

"Begitukah…" Alfred pun tersenyum cerah, merasa sudah mendapatkan solusi dari kebingungannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu. Terima kasih untuk saranmu, Arthur!" kemudian mengecup pipi sang Ratu yang memang sangat ia cintai dan hormati.

_King of Spade_ tersebut melangkah keluar, dan meninggalkan sang _Queen of Spade_ yang kini telah menuju tempat duduknya, lalu menyeruput teh-nya hingga habis. Ia menatap pada cangkir teh yang telah habis tersebut, dan sebuah seringai keji yang diikuti derai tawa kejam dan penuh dengan sarkasme terlontar keras.

Lalu ia berkata :

.

.

"Ya, ya. Teruslah begitu. Bimbang dan mempertanyakan arti pengabdianmu.

Agar sebagai gantinya, suatu hari nanti, takhtamu lah yang harus menjadi milikku."

.

.

**End**

* * *

_Everyone sees what you appear to be, and few really know what you are_

―_Niccolò_ _Machiavelli_

* * *

**A/N :** Nggak ngerti ada apa dengan ceritanya? Oh sama, saya juga nggak ngerti saya nulis apa. #WOI tapi jujur aja, saya bener-bener miris pas denger tema bulan ini sehubungan dengan pengabdian, dan entah kenapa, ketika saya nulis cerita ini saya jadi keingetan sama mereka-mereka yang emang tulus untuk mengabdi kepada banyak orang, tapi pada akhirnya digencet lagi sama orang-orang yang cuma pengen berkuasa dan main politik… dan tentu saja, mereka yang digencet itu seringkali dijatuhkan dengan membuat perasaan mereka bimbang.

Itu aja sih, saya nggak mau ngomong panjang-panjang. Makasih ya udah mau baca :3


End file.
